Staff Of Pokemon Destiny
The Staff Of Pokemon Destiny Pokemon Destiny is comprised of a rigid group of staff members. They come from all spectrums of the world, however, have come together to conquer this amazing feat: creating a whole, new Pokemon RPG! 'Admins:' (Founder Of Destiny) Blaziken'''-''' Blaziken is the first founder of Pokemon Destiny. If it wasn't for him, the game would have never been made. Friendly guy, don't be intimidated by his stature in the game! Citrix -''' Citrix is the main coder of Pokemon Destiny. Without Citrix, the game wouldn't be up and running! Serious fella, but chat with him at any time. '' '''Helium -' This guy will tell you straight up the facts! He is strict, yet able to bend. He follows the rules and is one of our coders! Better watch out, he doesn't take rule breaking so easily! 'iDemum -' iDemum is one of the newest Coders. He's friendly (But watch out for his playful spamming :P) Hes a nice guy who follows the rules, and tries to help everybody in any way possible. '''Managers: Empty Username -''' ''Empty Username is our manager, Communications Officer, and an adminstrator. She makes sure the staff does what is needed and requires perfection. Chat with her any time, she's our social butterfly. '' '''Moderators: Yes or No?-Head Moderator -''' Yes or No? is the Head Moderator of the RPG. He knows the rules, follows the rules and enforces the rules. If you need help understanding a certain rule, he is the person to speak to. 'Tyranno -' ''Tyranno is not one to be taken lightly. Watch out rule-breakers, because if he finds you breaking the Destiny rules, he won't hesitate to give you an appropriate punishment. '' '''Map Makers: Gaara- Head Map Maker Gaara is the Head Map Maker of Pokemon Destiny and manages the staff's progress with Empty Username. He is cool, fun, and a unique guy! Also, he is an administrator of this game as well. His maps look very professional and he is fun to chat with. Cenah -''' Cenah is a great map maker, she is kind to everyone and she loves to chat with others. In addition, her maps are very detailed. 'Uchiha Sasuke -' Uchiha Sasuke is very dedicated and he will help anyone that needs it. He makes very good maps and is a very nice person to chat with. '''Quest Writers: The Executioner - Head Quest Writer The Executioner is the Head Quest Writer, he speaks professionally and is not one to be easy on a rule-breaker, as a moderator. He makes sure all the Quest Writers are doing their jobs. He also manages the forum chat, as well as the Wikia, along with Gaara. PokeSwift -''' PokeSwift is a staff member that is always there to help. He is lots of fun to talk to and he makes very good quests. '''Chat Operators: 'Night -' Night is a very fun person to talk to, he spends lots of time in chat and is very professional in his writing. 'Pokecool -' Pokecool is someone who loves to chat, he will often be on the chat and he loves to make new friends, though be careful, he doesn't like rule-breakers. 'Dragonejt -' Dragonejt always has something good to say, he likes to chat with others and often makes maps for Pokemon Destiny.